No regrets
by Marry's
Summary: La relación de Bella y Edward es perfecta; hablan en todo momento, tienen una confianza inquebrantable y se coquetean todo el tiempo. Solo existe un "pero": todo sucede través de facebook. Finalmente Bella decide confesarle sus sentimientos ¿Podrá salir de la friendzone luego de 3 largos años? ¿O Edward romperá su corazón en mil pedazos?


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**No regrets **

**Capitulo uno:** Falling hard

**Heart attack. Demi Lovato**

"_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough"_

"_Buenas noches, preciosa"_

El celular de Bella vibra y ella entreabre los ojos leyendo el mensaje. Es de Edward; ha respondido veinte minutos más tarde y ella ya se había dormido. Suspira cuando nota como su corazón se acelera mientras piensa en responderle o no, pero decide que ya es tarde y vuelve a dejar su móvil bajo la almohada tratando de dormir.

Es imposible. Ahora que le ha hablado no puede parar de pensar en él; sus ojos, su sonrisa y aquella sensación estúpida en el estomago que la hace sentir como una maldita quinceañera nuevamente. Se voltea en la cama y mira las estrella fluorescentes en el techo, sin interés. Coge su móvil y comienza a leer los mensajes que se han enviado en los últimos días, tratando de pillar algo que realmente no sabe que es pero que lo sabrá cuando lo encuentre.

Hay una voz en su cabeza que le dice_ "No seas estúpida, Bella. Para él no significas absolutamente nada" _y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella sabe que es verdad. Bella es solo una de las tantas chicas a las que Edward les coquetea por facebook, y no hay absolutamente nada que le diga que ella es especial.

Mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que a ella le gusta realmente; siempre le ha gustado. Lo vio la primera vez tres años atrás en un bar bebiendo cerveza con sus amigos y no pudo dejar de pensar en él durante un par de semanas. Cuando supo que tenía novia dejó de verlo de otra forma y simplemente se enfocó en su carrera y ser la mejor. Bella comenzaba su primer año de universidad y estar con alguien en el sentido romántico no era opción. Edward seguía allí ya que estudiaban lo mismo y lo veía diariamente pero no significaba nada; era un tipo que le había gustado un tiempo y no eran absolutamente nada.

No era nadie relevante hasta segundo año. Y fue allí cuando absolutamente todo se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Comenzaron a hablar solo por casualidad. Bella no sabe quien agrego a quien a facebook ni quien saludó primero, pero empezaron y no dejaron de hablar nunca. Primero eran las típicas conversaciones sobre cosas estrictamente universitarias, luego comentaron sus vidas y antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaban hablando hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana sobre cosas absolutamente estúpidas y sin sentido.

Bella se despierta hablando con él y se duerme pensando en Edward. Él es la primera persona que saluda y la ultima de la que se despide. Es divertido y siempre la hace reír pero también se preocupa por ella y la ayuda en las materias que le son difíciles. A veces discuten por tonterías pero al día siguiente él está hablándole como si nada hubiese pasado y a ella se le olvida totalmente el enojo.

Es absolutamente perfecto.

Solo por un pequeño detalle; su relación perfecta solo sucede a través de las pequeñas "herramientas" que facebook y whatsapp han resultado ser. Cada vez que ella le ve en los pasillos de la universidad le saluda y agacha el rostro, rojo de vergüenza, y camina a paso rápido lo más lejos que puede allí. Dios, se pone tan tonta y torpe cada vez que está cerca de él porque le gusta demasiado.

Bella se queda dormida en la madrugada con una sensación oprimiéndole el pecho hasta que cierra los ojos. Es aquel sentimiento que todas las chicas tienen; las cosquillas en el estomago y la sonrisa en el rostro porque les gusta un chico y finalmente, después de tantos años de espera, Bella cree que al fin lo va a conseguir. Va a lograr que Edward Cullen vea a través de ella y sea su novio.

Esto del amor es nuevo para ella; nunca ha tenido novio porque los hombres no suelen fijarse en ella. No es atractiva y es perfectamente consciente de eso; su cabello tiene demasiado volumen, su rostro imperfecciones y es lo que usualmente se llamaría "gordita". Le sobran un par de kilos de todas las partes. Y hasta antes de Edward había vivido acomplejada toda su vida por ello, cubriéndose con ropa ancha y llevando su cabello en una coleta todo el tiempo.

Recuerda la secundaria y como mientras todas sus amigas se preocupaban por chicos y maquillaje ella se estresaba tratando de conseguir un futuro, y se refugiaba en sus libros. Amaba leer y era su pasatiempo favorito; no había nada mejor que matar el tiempo leyendo sobre una inteligente conspiración o suspirando por un gran amor imposible. A veces cuando la gente le pregunta cómo es posible que tenga 20 años y jamás haya tenido novio, siente vergüenza. La hace sentir poco atractiva o interesante, pero entonces recuerda que es parte de su historia y hay motivos específicos por los cuales no lo ha hecho: A) los chicos no parecen estar realmente interesados y B) es demasiado insegura de su aspecto físico.

No es estúpida; ha aprendido que para amar a alguien tiene que ser capaz de amarse a sí misma, y jamás lo creyó posible hasta que llegó Edward y puso su mundo al revés. Él atravesó su vida e hizo exactamente la misma pregunta de todos: "¿Es una broma? ¿Enserio jamás has tenido novio? "pero cuando ella le comentó lo insegura que se sentía cuando se veía al espejo, Edward se encargo de arreglar la situación de la mejor manera posible: "Eres preciosa, Bella, no entiendo realmente como no puedes verlo. Tu rostro es hermoso; todos los chicos están ciegos" y de pronto algo cambió dentro de sí porque ella misma comenzó a verse más guapa y a pasar más tiempo frente al espejo apreciando pequeños detalles que jamás había visto.

Es increíble lo que un solo comentario viniendo de la persona correcta en el momento indicado puede cambiar tu autoestima y la percepción de ti misma. Ella es la prueba irrefutable de ello

Decide responderle el mensaje porque es un hábito que se ha arraigado en ella los últimos siete meses: no puede evitarlo.

"Descansa. ¡Recuerda la tarea del profesor Biggs para el lunes!"

Edward no tarda en responder: "Eres una empollona, amor"

Y se desconecta.

O DIOS MIO. La ha llamado amor. A-M-O-R

Inhala

Exhala

No pasa nada

Oh, por supuesto que sí. Uno de los chicos mas apuestos que ha conocido la ha llamado amor y Bella no puede caer en su felicidad. Finalmente está pasando… diablos, es ridículo lo mucho que le gusta, y como aquel pequeño gesto la hace sonreír.

Una hora después Bella ha llegado a una decisión: antes de que termine la semana le confesará sus sentimientos a Edward. Ya no aguanta más; es el mejor momento para confesárselo. Es ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

Hola, solo queria dejar esta historia :) será cortita, no muchos capitulos e irá directo al punto. Frienzone. Sucks, right? yo estuve allí, quize escribir del tema y bueno... aqui estamos. Solo quiero decir que no es de esas historias con finales felices, y tampoco quiero poner a Edward como un tipo malo. Será el tipico hombre que no sabe que hacer y continuamente la cagará porque eso es lo que he visto ¿vales?

Cualquier comentario, duda, o lo que sea, click en reviews

Saludos,

Marry's


End file.
